


Annoying

by LonelyAngel



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 06:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10484964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAngel/pseuds/LonelyAngel
Summary: Tyler talked and talked and Josh listened. And suddenly, Tyler couldn't remember when Josh talked the last time."C'mon buddy, talk to me."But Josh couldn't.





	

Everybody thought Josh was too afraid to speak. He was and he had anxiety and he struggled with speaking in front of people (at interviews, on stage, etc.) but that wasn't the main reason for him to stop speaking.  
The main reason was because he was insecure. He wasn't insecure about the things he said, he was insecure about annoying people.  
When he talked, the people listened, Tyler listened, but he was sure he bothered them. He was annoying.  
The people smiled and nodded and laughed about his stupid jokes, but he knew what they were thinking.  
  
_He's annoying._  
_He's dumb._  
_He thinks he's funny but he's not._  
_He says useless shit._  
_I don't want to talk to him._  
_Go and bother someone else, stupid boy._  
_You're not interesting, idiot._  
  
Josh knew it. He knew he was unimportant, useless, boring.  
They just talked to him out of pity.  
  
So he talked less. In interviews at first. Then with the crew. With his family. With his friends.  
But he talked to Tyler. Everybody thought he got mute.  
But he didn't. He just didn't want to bother anybody.  
But Tyler listened. The whole time. And he waited patiently, until Josh found the right words. Josh never felt his anxiety when he was with Tyler.  
Tyler didn't know why Josh didn't want to speak. He asked him one time.  
And Josh answered. "I'm okay. I feel fine with just listening. I don't want to get forced to talk."  
Tyler accepted his answer.  
  
But Josh talked less and less. It was Tyler who talked the whole time. When he asked Josh something, he only got short answers. He worried about Josh. He didn't know how bad Josh felt when he opened his mouth.  
Sometimes, Josh tried to speak, he really tried, but he then he remembered how unimportant his words were and he couldn't speak.  
  
Tyler talked and talked and Josh listened. And suddenly, Tyler couldn't remember when Josh talked the last time.  
"C'mon buddy, talk to me."  
But Josh couldn't.  
  
Josh listened and he felt bad and tired and he was sad. But he couldn't express how he felt.  
"Write it down." Tyler said.  
Josh tried, but he couldn't. He couldn't write his dumb words down and waste Tyler's time with his stupid thoughts. So he just shook his head.  
Tyler smiled sadly. "I forget how your voice sounds like." he said.  
Josh felt guilty. He was a bad friend. He opened his mouth. Tyler waited. He waited for a long time. But Josh closed his mouth and walked away.  
  
Two years. He didn't speak for two years. Tyler forgot Josh's voice. He forgot the way he laughed. He never saw that typical Josh-smile.  
And then, Tyler didn't know what to say. He had talked for two years. He hadn't any words left.  
He cried when he sat next to Josh. "Talk...just talk to me... say something...one word, please..."  
But Josh didn't. And Tyler left, crying and shaking.  
  
Josh was alone. He had nobody. Nobody to talk to. But, more important, he had nobody to listen to. And that killed Josh slowly. He needed words in his life.  
_Let me speak._ he begged. But he couldn't.  
  
He met Tyler one year later. He saw the sadness in his best friends eyes.  
"I would've called you. But I wouldn't get a response. I would've visited you. But I didn't know what to say. I miss you."  
Josh hugged him.  
_It all hurts._ he thought. _If you'd know._  
Tyler hugged him back.  
"Come back to me, Josh." Tyler begged. "Come back."  
Tyler rested his head on Josh's shoulder.  
Josh cried. His tears fell down on Tyler's shirt.  
"Why have you stopped talking?" Tyler asked.  
I can't explain it. Josh thought. I wish I could.  
Tyler pattered his back. "Talk to me, Josh."  
He didn't.  
  
  
So many years. Josh stood in front of the door. He ringed. He needed to see his friend, after so many years.  
Tyler opened the door. His smile disappeared when he saw Josh. Suddenly, he looked sad and tired.  
"Josh."  
Josh opened his mouth. He closed it.  
Tyler looked down. "I hoped..."  
Josh swallowed. "....T...y....ler."  
Tyler looked up and there were tears in his eyes.  
"Tyler."  
Josh didn't feel stupid, although he repeated it a hundret times.  
When Tyler hugged him and sobbed and cried he felt brave. Safe. Important.  
Tyler completed him.  


**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is and I'm so tired  
> Guess I'll edit it later


End file.
